Seasons Saga: Spring
by Sarcastic-Bludger
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to Seasons Saga: Winter. It is the second book in the series and portrays Keegan, and her friends, through their Fifth and Sixth Years at Hogwarts. Do not read this without reading the first book. You will be hopelessly lost. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise.
1. Prologue: Say Something

Prologue: Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

'And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye.'

Her heart races. Tears swim in her eyes. She shakes- her whole body. Her hair is whipping in the wind. Brown locks in her face. Brown locks behind her. Brown locks around her neck like a noose, binding her.

She's standing on the edge of a bridge, waiting for her Prince. She's standing on the edge of a bridge, waiting for her Father. She's standing on the edge of a bridge, waiting for her Savior.

He enters the scene with a crack. The sound of apparition. She smiles weakly. She wonders who it is. Is it her Prince? Her Father? Her Savior? Is it the one that she loves with all her heart, or the one whom she wishes could love her with all of his? Or is it the one she loves but doesn't understand?

His strong arms wrap around her waist and she knows. The disappointment hits her in the way a train runs off a track. It's tumultuous, her emotions that is. She's feeling too deeply again. Her Father would have issues with that.

She closes her eyes and basks in the warmth of his presence. He tightens his arms and lifts her from the edge of disaster. He cradles her like a babe and kisses the top of her head.

It's totally silent, their understanding. This situation will never be spoken of again. He'll nurse her back to happiness in the slivers of privacy found amongst the crowds of sycophants. She'll be happy, for a little while, but ultimately, it will all come back to this place.

The process always begins again. She is upset, and runs away. One of the three who truly care come after her. The Prince, the Father and the Savior. There are, of course, the others who assist the Three in rebuilding her spirit, but they are not permitted to bring her back from the initial brink of disaster.

There is always the question that remains behind.

When is enough enough?

When is she so far gone that they can't find her anymore?

When is her spirit so broken that she gives up, and they can't make her find it in herself to fight anymore?

When do they permit her to die?

Is it even up to them?

She sighs.

No, it isn't, but they think it is.

They think they help her. They haven't realized yet. She can't be helped.


	2. Chapter One: Hall of Fame

Chapter One: Hall of Fame

_'__You could go the distance, you could run the mile,_

_You could walk straight through Hell with a smile.'_

September first saw me getting on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time, knowing that Peyton wouldn't be getting on either. My fourth year had been her seventh. She'd been Head Girl and the prodigal daughter. I was going to miss her this year. I could've used her guidance in being a Prefect.

I entered the very first compartment on the train. It was obviously enlarge by magic as it was big enough to fit two Prefects per hours per year as well as the Head Girl and Boy. I looked around at my fellow Prefects who were there already, and smiled with relief upon seeing Ryder.

I stepped over to his side and hugged him tightly. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist in response and he bent over enough to kiss my cheek in greeting.

"I missed you," I told him.

He nodded once in response. He couldn't do anymore without being inappropriate. Hell, the hug and kiss on the cheek were inappropriate. If there was anything Slytherin House cared for beside blood status, it was tradition. Ryder couldn't do anything until he had the Professor's official permission to court me. Little did he know.

I smiled at Bill and Isaac when I saw them enter the compartment. So Bill was a Gryffindor Prefect, and Isaac was one of Hufflepuff's. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Linda Brinkwell that got the female spot because of the light blush in Isaac's cheeks. He'd confessed to a crush on her last year, and I had a bit of knowledge that the two had had much communication over the summer holiday.

The train began moving at exactly eleven o'clock. We had to wait almost fifteen minutes for the other Prefects to make their way to this compartment. We were all united by the badge on our chests, and we all deferred to the last two people to enter the compartment.

Eliza Travers and Lawrence Blake. A pureblood Ravenclaw and a half-blood Gryffindor. Exactly the same as last year with the blood-status switched.

"Introduce yourselves to each other," Eliza ordered, "you are all comrades now. House rivalries and prejudice were left behind when you put on those badges. You are no longer Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You are Prefects. You are impartial authority figures. You can take points from other students and you can dole out appropriate detentions. You will be expected to patrol not only the train but the corridors during the school year. You must keep your grades up with at least an Acceptable in all classes. You must be prepared to help any student who asks it of you, regardless of House or allegiance. You are one of us now, and you'd best treat that position with respect because it _can _and will be taken away from you if necessary."

Lawrence stood still and quiet during Eliza's speech. When he opened his mouth to speak after her, I couldn't imagine that he had anything to add onto that speech. I knew that speech would stay with me for the entirety of my life. It was one of the two most important ones I'd ever heard.

"I am Lawrence Blake. As a common courtesy, you may know that I am a Gryffindor. Understand that that no longer matters."

He gestured to Eliza. "This is Eliza Travers. She is a Ravenclaw. That still doesn't matter. Tell us your name and your House, but realize that your House is no longer of consequence. You may as well state your year too, since most of us don't know anything about the others."

"I'm William Gully, Seventh Year Hufflepuff. This is Luciana MacCorrin. She's the same."

I inventoried the black-haired boy and the fair-skinned Scottish girl.

The other Gryffindor Seventh Year was Isa Perkins. Her boyfriend, the Seventh Year Ravenclaw boy was Patrick Hollins. Isa and Patrick went into my memory as the surfing couple. Both had the tall, model physiques with blonde hair and blue eyes. If they weren't dating, I'd called them brother and sister.

Naturally, I already knew the two Slytherin Seventh Years: Silvanus Rosier and Lenora Yaxley. Lenora was nice enough but Silvanus tended to scare the hell out of me. It had nothing to do with the dark ties his family had either. Silvanus just happened to be a muscular teen who was about two times my size and therefore scared me.

I didn't know any of the Sixth Years besides Elijah Selwyn and Sabrina Burke- the two Slytherins. The others were Zachary Kent, Nadia Sutherland (Hufflepuffs), Elliot Johnson and Bridgette Sari (Gryffindors), and Michael Jacoby with Ariel Longhorn from Ravenclaw.

Then, of course, there were us Fifth Years, all of whom I knew quite well. Isaac and Maya for Hufflepuff. Bill and Yana, a decent acquaintance, for Gryddindor. Eric Jameson and Shauna Lockwood out of Ravenclaw.

Finally us.

"I'm Ryder Shacklebolt. This is Keegan. Fifth Years. Slytherins."

I could've kissed Ryder for introducing me. I hadn't wanted to do it myself.

I watched Nadia narrow her eyes at me, as if examining every bit of gossip she'd heard and then comparing it to the real person. Apparently, I disappointed.

"You're Snape's kid, right?" She asked.

"Professor Snape is my guardian. I am his ward, but he isn't my father."

Even if I wished he was.

"She didn't get this position because Snape is in charge of her, Sutherland. Just like you didn't get this position because your Daddy is a Governor. Nepotism won't get you here, whether you think it did or not. You had to have done something right. Now, if you'd like me to prove to you that Keegan deserves to be a Prefect, I will. She's maintained a perfect record of Outstandings in every single class since her second year. She hasn't missed a single day of classes since Third Year. Every single Professor at the school would vouch for her, except that idiot Emerson we had last year. Do I need to continue? Or do you believe that Keegan got here through her accompplishments, not her birth certificate?"

I was both surprised and unsurprised by Eliza's calm explanation. It was basically the speech the Professor gave me earlier this summer when I got my badge and letter. Eliza had just single-handedly knocked down any kind of gossip that might foster about my position. I was incredibly thankful.

"We're going to pair you up now. These pairs will be your pairing for the first term. We'll change them up come second term. Alright, Bridgette, you're with Keegan."

I stopped listening to that. The only other pairings that mattered were Ryder with Zachary, Bill with Elijah and Isaac with Michael.

"Bridgette and Keegan, you have the first train patrol. You patrol for thirty minutes and then pass it off to another duo. You're free to do whatever after that as long as you inform Eliza or I who the new patrolling pair is," Lawrence told us.

"Now, just one last thing," Eliza murmured. "You all wear a badge. That badge has four charms on it. The first is a basic shielding charm. Prefects are often cursed, hexed or jinxed. Wear your badge and you'll be protected from all but the deadliest of them. The next charm is a tracking charm. Only Professors, the Headmaster, Lawrence and I have access to the list that will show us where you are and when. Understand that this is only done so we can easily track you down if something happens. The next charm is basically a messenger charm. It allows us to send you a message and you to immediately receive it. It is also a portkey. In the event of an emergency, your badge will be activated to send you to the Headmaster's office for a debriefing before we disperse to assist the Professors with the situation."

"So you know what we're doing when we're doing it?" Linda asked.

Eliza looked at the fifth year. "Your privacy is not going to be interfered with, Brinkwell, but yes, if necessary, we will know what you're doing when you're doing it."

That might've been the moment I realized that being a Prefect was as dangerous as being a Chancellor in the court of King Henry VIII.

* * *

AN: As I am really close to finish the Avatar fanfic, I don't feel bad about posting the Prologue and first chapter of this. It probably won't be updated until after I finish the other fic though.


	3. Chapter Two: Skinny Love

Chapter Two: Skinny Love

'And I told you to be patient

And I told you to be fine

And I told you to be balanced

And I told you to be kind'

Bridgette was quiet. I admitted to finding it odd. Most Gryffindors weren't quiet. Then again, most Gryffindors couldn't meet the requirements to become a Prefect. Maybe this match up wouldn't be so bad. At least I wasn't with Nadia.

"So, what's it like having the Dungeon Bat as a guardian?"

I narrowed my eyes. Did she really realize what she just said? How dare she call him that!

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Keegan. It's just- I'm used to everyone in Gryffindor calling Professor Snape that."

"Right. Don't ever disparage him in front of me. To answer your question, I imagine it's just the same as having any other person for a guardian."

Right, I was apparently wrong. Bridgette wanted gossip. Still, gossipy Bridgette wasn't as bad as some other Gryffindors could be.

"How long do we have to patrol again?" She asked.

I sighed. Great. She was a gossip, _and _she was dense. Wasn't this just bloody fantastic? And I was going to be stuck with her for a full term? Spec-bloody-tacular. Why couldn't they put me with Bill, or Isaac? Even better, they could've put me with a Slytherin! No, I guess that isn't okay. Prefects are supposed to promote Interhouse Relations. How are we supposed to do that if we don't pair up with people in other Houses?

Easy. We just don't.

Finally, I ended up back in my original compartment. It was full of familiar faces. Bill, Isaac, Drina, Ryder, Julian, and Caleb were there. Yes, that is one person to many. Yes, Drina was totally sitting on Caleb's lap.

Elodie and Luc made an appearance during the ride. After helping them figure out how to navigate Slytherin, the French duo had managed to create a stable place for themselves amongst their year. I was surprised by them actually. Not only were they popular amongst us snakes, but they had a large amount of friends in the other three Houses as well. Huh. Maybe they should be the Prefects. I'd have to mention that to the Professor.

They weren't our only visitors though. Annora and Mirabelle dropped by to say hi from whatever corner of the train they'd been locked up in with their flavors of the month. Then Bill's little brother Charlie and his friend Tonks came to say hi. I liked Charlie and Tonks well enough. Certainly, Tonks's antics involving her Metamorphagus abilities could be hilarious.

"So, what do we want to do for the next… oh, two hours?" Julian asked.

"Exploding Snap would be a bad idea. We can't play any drinking games. Four people in here are Prefects that have duties tonight. Um, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff is out because it's almost impossible on a train," I mused.

"Yes, thank you, keegan, for listing off all the things we _can't _do. Now, can anyone come up with something we can?" Julian responded.

I rolled my eyes. Even if he had a point, he could've easily hidden his annoyance with a bit more tact.

"I was going somewhere with that. I brought a massive bag of M&amp;Ms. We could play a non-drinking version of Never Have I Ever."

"Oh, but that's so lame," Drina whined.

Again, my eyes rolled. It's funny how being around my friends makes me do that more than anyone else.

"Fine, then we can all just be bored for the next two hours."

"Fine."

The Sorting was totally uneventful, and went according to all of the precedents. Purebloods went mostly to Slytherin. The wide-eyed small ones, usually quivering in fear, went to Hufflepuff. The ones who ran up to the stool like they were Merlin's gift to magic went to Gryffindor. The ones who approached it with logic and sensibility- in other words, they didn't shake but they didn't run for it either- went to Ravenclaw.

The only reason I paid any attention to the munchkins was the fact of my being a Prefect. Somehow, I already knew that that bloody badge meant everything in my life was completely changed. Now, I had to escort first years to classes for the first week. I had to comfort the homesick ones and help the others with homework. It didn't just apply to first years either. I was to be at the beck and call of any student who needed my help.

Merlin that was a daunting idea.

Silvanus stood up once the Sorting was totally finished. He clapped his hands and the entirety of Slytherin House turned to stare at him while the other Houses just ignored our proceedings.

"You'll get an official welcoming tonight, but I wanted to do a quick thing now. I'm Silvanus Rosier. That's Lenora Yaxley. If you look down the table you'll see Elijah Selwyn, Sabrina Burke, Ryder Shacklebolt and Keegan Winter. We are your Prefects. If you need anything, come see us. First Years, welcome to Slytherin."

Ryder was sitting next to me on the bench. He held my hand tightly and smiled at me whenever I looked at him. I tried not to look at him too often lest I appear to be a lovestruck fool. That didn't do anyone any good, especially either of us. The Professor may've decided that Ryder was a reasonable choice in companion, but I refused to push my luck. I also didn't think Ryder should accept any potions from the Professor in the near future.

"So, are you ready for this?" Ryder asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Fifth Year, Kee. We're Prefects now, and we've got OWLS come summer. Are you ready?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I was also ready for him to make some kind of move regarding our relationship. It was there- quite obviously there, actually. We were both going to be sixteen soon. There was no reason not to make this _thing_ we have going on official.

I sighed. It was okay. I could be patient.


	4. Chapter Three: 100 Years

Chapter Three: 100 Years

'I'm fifteen for the moment

Caught in-between ten and twenty

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are.'

Dinner ended quickly. Dumbledore's last words of wisdom: billwig, abysm and leviathan had Silvanus standing up. It was almost in unison with Eliza at the Ravenclaw table, Lawrence over at Gryffindor and Luciana at Hufflepuff.

"If you're a first year, remain seated. Everyone else save Prefects, please proceed down to the Common Room."

Moments later, the Slytherin table was almost totally deserted. I looked at the other three House tables. They had done the same. I watched the Heads of Houses move away from the head table and leave the Great Hall through a door near their table.

"Alright, as soon as that lot clears out, I want you to group together. Slytherins go nowhere alone, so you need to have a partner. Everyone pick one now."

I watched the small children scramble to find a friend, or a more tolerable acquaintance. Finally, all but one little girl had a partner. I frowned. The numbers were odd this year. Then I remembered her last name and bit my lip. She was a Muggleborn. Merlin help her.

Silvanus saw the little girl at the back and his forehead creased as he thought. Obviously, this hadn't happened either of the last two years. In fact, it'd been at least a decade since a Muggleborn was sorted into Slytherin. Poor girl.

"I've got it, Silvanus," I said with as much authority as I could come up with. He nodded in response and I moved to the back of the group to meet the little girl.

She stared up at me. Her eyes were wide. I could understand that. She'd never seen magic. She didn't understand. This was a whole new world for her. I couldn't imagine not knowing about Hogwarts before I came. Not having Uncle Remus coach me on the short cuts would've made starting Hogwarts so much more daunting. I would do my best to help her.

Silvanus waved his hand, ordering us to shepherd the first years to the dungeon. "The path we are taking now is the commonly accepted route from the Great Hall to the Dungeon. This is the path the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws take to get to Potions. Tomorrow morning, we will split you into four groups and you will be assigned a Fifth or Sixth Year Prefect. Your assigned Prefect will be your mentor the next two years. For the first week of school, your Prefect will escort you to classes using more… obscure travel routes."

It took several minutes to arrive in our Common Room. The other Slytherins were all lingering in their areas of the Room. Ryder and I grinned at our friends sitting in the Fifth Year section. This year was going to be wonderful. The Fifth Year corner had the greatest couches.

"Welcome to Slytherin, First Years."

I stiffened and moved to perfect attention at the sound of my Guardian's voice. My hands clasped behind my back. My eyes looking directly ahead of me. My feet perfectly parallel to each other, directly under each of my hips. I suppressed my smile when I saw my little friend mirroring my stance. She was the only first year to catch on as every other Slytherin assumed attention.

"I am Professor Snape. The other Houses know me as their Potions Professor. You will know me as everything from Supervisor to Chaperone to Surrogate Father. You answer to me before anyone else. Is that understood?"

The firsties hesitantly nodded.

"Respond verbally."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," my little firstie whispered. The Professor eyed her approvingly. I chose to ignore that he'd ignored her words the first two times she'd said them.

"Very good, Miss…?"

"Alina Jasper, sir."

She looked up at me. I responded with an almost imperceptible nod.

"The rules of Slytherin House will be dictated by my Prefects. There is also a written copy of the rules hanging on the board." The Professor gestured to the large corkboard that encompassed almost an entire wall. "Welcome to Slytherin. We have won both the House and Quidditch Cup for the last three years. I expect to win them again this year. Do not disappoint me. You are now a member of the most Honorable House of Slytherin. Live up to it."

The Professor nodded to each of us Prefects before sweeping out of the Common Room.

Silvanus looked around as the chatter began.

"Everyone shut up." The room got quiet fast. "Good. Seconds years, I want you in bed and asleep in the next half hour. Tomorrow will be a long day. Third and Fourth, you have an hour. Fifth, Sixth and Seventh, we've got two hours but it's probably idiotic to be up till midnight tonight. First Years, I want you to come with me."

We moved over to the First Year section of the Common Room.

Lenora stepped forward. "Welcome to your fifteen minute orientation. I'm Lenora Yaxley. You should have memorized the faces of your Prefects already, but it you haven't, we'll tell them to you again." Lenora moved back and gestured to Silvanus. "This is Silvanus Rosier. For all intents and purposes, we are your Head Boy and Head Girl. Your Sixth Year Prefects, and mentors for four or five of you, are Elijah Selwyn," Elijah grinned, "and Sabrina Burke." Sabrina smiled and waved a small wave. "Your Fifth Year Prefects are Ryder Shacklebolt and Keegan Winter."

Ryder and I smiled at the firsties. They reluctantly smiled back.

"Now, the rules of Slytherin are simple. Number One- Any arguments are to be resolved immediately and amongst ourselves. If you can't fix it, talk to a Prefect. If we can't fix it, we _will _take it to Professor Snape. If you know what's good for you, you'll fix it amongst yourself. Number Two- no one goes anywhere alone. I don't care if your group is ten people or two. It doesn't matter, but it'd better be more than one. Number Three- all meals are mandatory. You miss one, you face the Professor. Number Four- if you lose points, the Professor will give you a detention. If you get a detention from another Professor, the Professor will give you an additional detention. Number Five- First years are to be in bed by nine-thirty. The only exception is a detention. Number Six- From four o'clock to dinner at six is a study hall for first years. This is also mandatory. Am I missing anything, Silvanus?"

"There are a couple of unspoken rules in Slytherin as well. Bullying is completely unacceptable. Your fellow Slytherins are your family now. Blood status does not matter. The other rule isn't really a rule. As some as of you already know, our Professor Snape has a Potions Mastery. In the private of Slytherin House, he can be referred to as Master Snape instead of Professor. This only happens in-House and is a sign of respect. Also, the Common Room is divided into sections by Year. This area is the First Year Section. Don't mess it up. We aren't your House Elves. Now, off to bed with all of you. Lenora, Keegan and Sabrina will show the girls to their dorm and tell them who their mentor is. Ryder, Elijah and I will do the same for the boys."

Rules well explained, we could escort the firsties up to their dorm room now.

Unfortunately, the first year rooms are the farthest from the Common Room. The closer to the Common Room you get, the older you are. Sabrina quickly explained this to our five girls.

We got to their room. Lenora pushed open the door. "Alright, this is your room. Your beds have been chosen for you. Look for your trunks and sit down. No complaining about your bed either."

The five girls quickly found their beds and did as Lenora bid.

"Tell us your names again."

Cassandra Burke, Sabrina's little cousin. Jana Brookside, an unknown half-blood girl. Rhiannon Gore and her twin sister, Adelaide Gore. Then, of course, there was Alina Jasper.

"Right, good. Sabrina and Keegan are going to divvy you up." Lenora looked at us. "I'm heading back down. Silvanus and I are going to patrol tonight. Sabrina, you and Elijah are in charge as soon as you're done here. Let us know tomorrow morning who the groups are."

"Sure, Lenora," Sabrina responded. The older girl nodded and left. Sabrina and I stood silent for a moment.

"We should split the twins up," I told her softly. She silently agreed with me.

"You should take Cassandra too. It's better that she not be able to cling to me."

"Right. So, you take Jana and Rhiannon. I'll take Cassandra, Adelaide and Alina."

"You want to take on three girls your first year?"

"I want Alina."

"Sure, I guess."

"Listen up, girls," Sabrina ordered. "We've got you split up. Jana, Rhiannon, I'm your mentor for the next two years. Cassandra, Adelaide, Alina, you have Keegan. You're lucky too. She has an in with the Professor."

I blushed and ducked my head. "That isn't how it works, Sabrina. He's harder on me than anyone else. It's not an in, it's a bloody inconvenience!"

"Language, Keegan. We're around the firsties remember?"

"What kind of in?" Adelaide asked. I looked the kid over. She was short and skinny, much the way I was in first year. Only, she had bright red hair and green eyes. She and her sister were almost perfectly identical. I noticed the freckles on Adelaide's cheeks though, and filed that away in my mind as the difference between them.

"The Professor is Keegan's guardian. Has been for almost five years. She's right though. He expects more out of her than anyone else. There's a good reason for that too. Girl's absolutely brilliant in DADA. If any of you ever need help with that, don't come to me. Go to her."

"Are you done endorsing me now, Sabrina? These guys need to get to bed." _And I need to get back to my friends. _

"Yes, Keegan, I'm done endorsing you."

"Good."

I walked away, Sabrina right behind me. We shut the door behind us. I said a quick, silent prayer that Alina would be okay with her roommates. Hopefully, she and Jana would bond.

Moments later, I plopped down on the couch between Ryder and Drina.

I grinned at my friends.

"They're right. Fifth Year couches are absolutely brilliant."


	5. Chapter Four: A Day in the Life

Chapter Four: A Day in the Life

'Woke up, fell out of bed

Dragged a comb across my head

Found my way downstairs and drank a cup'

One o' bloody clock in the morning. Why was I up at one in the morning? Because Cassandra woke up screaming with a nightmare and I was the first Prefect they got to. Lucky for me, Adelaide and Alina managed to avoid waking up my roommates in the process of waking me up.

"Alright, where is she?"

"We brought her down to the Common Room, Prefect Winter."

I sighed at Adelaide's formal address. I was going to be her mentor for the next two years. There was no point in calling me 'Prefect Winter' for all that time.

"Just call me Keegan, Adelaide. Why didn't you leave her in your dorm room?"

"Jana and Rhiannon hadn't woken up yet, and we didn't want them to."

Smart. I pitied Sabrina if she also had to deal with sleep-deprived first years.

"Alright, head back to bed. I'll take care of Cassandra and escort her back to bed once she's calmed down. I want you guys to get back to sleep. Tomorrow will be an exceptionally long day."

They nodded and scampered off back to their room. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. One in the freaking morning. I'd only been asleep for two hours. At this rate, that was probably all I'd get. Merlin, tomorrow (today?) is going to suck.

Cassandra was sitting on an armchair in the area for firsties. I sat down on the chair across from her. The young girl seemed to be in shock. I wasn't surprised. I also wasn't surprised when Holmes trotted in. I picked the kitten up and scratched behind his ears. Cassandra looked up.

"Kitty," she whispered.

I smiled. Kittens always worked.

"Would you like to pet him?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to. What is he?"

"He's a Burmese but I think he has some kneazle blood in him too. His name is Holmes."

"Like Sherlock?"

I laughed. "Exactly like Sherlock." I chose not to question why Cassandra, a pureblood, knew anything about the great Detective.

"I love those stories. Sabrina's really into them and she's told me about them."

Ah, that made sense. For whatever reason, Sabrina took Muggle Studies and stuck with it after Fifth Year. I'd been supplying her with Muggle literature for the last, oh, three years or so.

"Well, I happen to have a complete set of Mr. Holmes's adventures with me at school. Would you like to borrow them?"

"I'd love to!" She gushed.

I smiled. Literature was universal, Muggle or not.

Half an hour later, Cassandra successfully calmed down, I escorted her back to her bed. I told her that I would have those books for her in the morning. I just had to get them from the Professor's quarters. It took me almost two hours of thinking about visiting the Professor, and having _really _good tea, to fall back asleep.

At four in the morning, I hauled myself out of bed. I had to get ready for the first day of classes and get those books from my bedroom for Cassandra. Actually, now that I thought about it, I wanted my copy of _Persuasion_ too. Also, I knew the Professor would already be awake and having his morning tea around five. I wanted some of his tea. No one made it as well as him.

I carefully put my robes on. I braided my hair and experimented with a little bit of makeup. I loved eyeliner and mascara. Also, Drina annoyed me less with her fashion lectures if I wore makeup.

Thankfully, the rule about going places by yourself disappeared after you started Fifth Year. Also, it was more lax if you were remaining in the dungeons. I was only going to the Professor's quarters, which were less than a minute from the Common Room.

I scrawled a quick note for my roommates and left it on my pillow. I would be in serious trouble if they woke up and found me missing with no explanation.

Down in the Common Room, a small girl sat curled up with a book and a blanket in the same armchair Cassandra sat on last night. I sighed. Apparently, you really never got a break from being a Prefect. Exactly like before, I sat down across from the girl.

"Why are you up right now?" I asked gently. It would be at least an hour and a half before anyone else got up.

Alina looked at me and shrugged. "I used to get up at four every morning at home. My mom worked three jobs, so she was only home from like eleven o'clock to six in the morning. I used to get up at four so we could spend time together."

I had to admit. That made my heart wrench.

"Well, I happen to know someone who will be having tea right now, and I need to go see him. Would you like to come with me?"

She grinned. "Would I ever!"

The clanking chains alerted me of the Bloody Baron's presence. I smiled to myself. Alina was in for an interesting experience.

"Young Miss Winter, where are you going at this early hour? And who is the fine little lady beside you?"

"This is Alina Jasper, Baron. We are off in search of tea."

The Baron immediately understood. "Ah, well, I wish you all the luck in your quest."

He bowed to us and I curtsied in response. The Baron disappeared. Alina looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who was _that_?" She asked in awe.

"_That _was the Bloody Baron, the patron ghost of Slytherin. He is quite courteous to all snakes and stuck in the past. It's best to address him the way you would address the Lord of a Noble House, and yes, I will be teaching you Pureblood etiquette. I don't want to change who you are, Alina," I added when I saw her confusion, "I just want you to know how to navigate as a fish amongst sharks."

"Okay. So how do I address the Lord of a Noble House?"

"In short, since we're about to arrive at our destination, you curtsy to them and then hold out your hand. He will bow and kiss the top of your hand in the same movement. You will greet him as "Lord" and then the name of his House. He will respond by calling you Mistress Jasper."

I chose not to mention that there was a heck of a lot more protocol involved than what I'd just told her.

We finally reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The creator of our House looked down at me. "Young Miss Keegan, the school year has started. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I left some books here that I promised a first year she could read. Also, I find one of my charges is in need of some tea, and there is only one man's tea I know that is worth drinking at half after four."

"Ah, I see. And the password?"

"Is Moonstone."

The portrait swung open, granting Alina and I entry. My Guardian stood as soon as we entered.

"Keegan, Miss Jasper, what in Merlin's name are you doing in my quarters?" Professor Snape asked.

Alina stopped dead. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't know we were coming here!"

The Professor eyed me. "Keegan, what I have I told you?"

I grinned. "Not to bring people to your quarters without warning them first. I promised a first year I'd let her read my copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. _Also, I wanted tea."

"You couldn't order it from a house elf?"

"We're not supposed to order from the house elves."

The Professor sighed. "Fine, Miss Jasper, would you also like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, sir."

He disappeared into the kitchen to make the cups. Alina stared up at me. "Why are we here?"

"The Professor is my guardian, remember? Most of my books are in my bedroom here since they wouldn't fit in my trunk and I didn't bother with an extension charm."

The Professor came back with three cups of tea and a plate of scones. I fist pumped. "Fantastic! I love your scones!"

Professor Snape sighed.

"How much sleep did you get, Keegan?"

"Uh, eleven to one and then three to four. About three hours."

"Why were you up from one to three?"

"Cassandra Burke had a nightmare. Adelaide and Alina woke me up to calm her down. It took me about forty five minutes to calm her down and then I couldn't fall asleep."

"That explains you being hyper."

"Ha ha, yeah."

I collapsed on my favorite armchair and Alina still stood. She was totally frozen and staring at us like we were completely foreign strangers. I shrugged. I guess we were strangers.

"Are you one of my daug- Keegan's charges?"

I felt giddy. Occasionally, the Professor referred to me as his daughter but never in public or private if anyone but the two of us were there. Hell, most of the time he called me 'Miss Winter' in front of anyone else. He couldn't jeopardize his teaching position.

"Yes, sir, Keegan is my mentor."

"Interesting. Is Miss Burke also?"

"Cassandra Burke and Adelaide Gore and I."

"You have three?" The Professor asked me surprised.

"Don't be so surprised, Professor. Ryder and Elijah both have three as well. We have eleven firsties this year."

I glanced at Alina, still standing.

"Alina, sit down. You're fine. I swear that the Professor doesn't bite. I promised you amazing tea. Also, bonus, because he made scones too."

Alina hesitantly sat down next to me and reached for the cup of tea set aside for her. I could see what the issue was. She was missing her mom.

"Hey, I'll drink tea with you every morning at four if it makes you feel better."

Alina smiled at me. "Thank you, I think my mum would like that."

She took a sip of the tea. "Wow, Professor, this is really good."


	6. Chapter Five: Cinderella

Before you question it, yes, this is in Snape's POV.

* * *

Chapter Five: Cinderella

'Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.'

_Severus Snape_

I always felt a certain hesitance when it came to teaching Keegan. I had to be careful not to show any favoritism, lest the dunderheads complain to their parents. I also had to be careful not to hurt her too badly. She'd been berated by those responsible for far too long before she came to me. I refused to hurt her anymore.

It didn't help that she was absolutely brilliant in all matters. She picked things up quickly, and never made the same mistake twice. At least, she didn't make the same mistake twice when it came to academics. I often saw her making similar mistakes when it came to her friends.

I watched the joint Gryffindor and Slytherin class enter. This could be a disaster. I hated having these two Houses in a class together. My snakes knew not to act like total idiots, but the Gryffindors hated all of us on a level that made it impossible to properly conduct a class with something as dangerous as potions.

I eyed the four Prefects in my classroom. Bill Weasley and Yana Higgins from Gryffindor. And, of course, Ryder Shacklebolt and Keegan from Slytherin. All four of them were good kids. Granted, Bill was a good kid because Molly Weasley could put the fear of Merlin into any person no matter the age. Ryder was probably only acting as angelic as he currently was because he wanted permission to court Keegan, and no, I still hadn't given it. I had no idea of Miss Higgins's motivation, but I knew Keegan was acting perfectly because she knew I'd come down harder on her than anyone else.

I had a plan involving the Prefects to minimize the injuries and idiocy in my classroom this year. Normally, Keegan partnered with Ryder, Bill or Alexandrina DiMercurio. This term, she was going to be partnered with someone completely different.

"There is no point in sitting down. I've assigned you all partners this year."

Keegan cocked an eyebrow at me from her place beside Ryder. If she thought I didn't know that she was holding his hand behind their book bags, she needed to think again. Of course I knew about it. I was simply choosing to wait until my Prefects meeting that night to yell at them both about it.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Malfoy. Miss Higgins and Mr. Albright. Miss Jarder and Mr. Lancaster. Miss Brown and Mr. Aran. Miss Winter and Mr. O'Brien. Miss DiMercurio and Mr. Crest. Mr. Shacklebolt and Miss Brant."

Keegan frowned. If I hadn't taught her Occulemency, I could've read her thoughts. Even so, she'd dropped her mask enough for me to know that her mind was working overdrive to figure out my pairings. Obviously she knew I'd placed a Sytherin with a Gryffindor, but I'd aldo deliberately broken up any major friend groups. I could've easily put Bill and Keegan together. I didn't do that. She was trying to figure out why.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Find your partner and sit down! We have work to do."

There was a mad scramble for partners and lab desks.

"Mr. O'Brien, tell me three ingredients of the Draught of Peace," I ordered.

The Gryffindor Quidditch jock stared at me with wide eyes. I breathed through my nose all the while glaring at him. Keegan was going to kill me for putting her with this idiot. Hopefully, though, I'd sufficiently split up the dunderheads to avoid explosions.

I really didn't want to deal with the paperwork about explosions.

"Well, Mr. O'Brien have you figured it out?"

"No, sir."

I sighed. "Did you not think to open your textbook in preparation for the new term, Mr. O'Brien?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I was practicing Quidditch."

"Right, Quidditch," I sneered, "the focal point of your life, I am sure. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

I moved on. "Miss Winter, since your partner seems incapable, tell me three ingredients in the Draught of Peace."

Keegan looked down at her hands.

"Powdered moonstone, powdered unicorn horn and…"

Bloody Hell. You've got to be kidding me. She's brewed this potion four times this last break. There's no way she forgot the syrup of hellebore. I really don't want to have to humiliate her. Unfortunately, it's only the first week, and I don't want to deal with a disappointed Dumbledore telling me that I can't discriminate amongst my students. Never mind that the other Heads of Houses also discriminate.

"A third, Miss Winter," I ordered.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't remember."

The classroom was very quiet. Slytherins surprised that Keegan had gotten a Potions question wrong. Gryffindors surprised that I wasn't comforting the child after missing a question.

"Did you fail to open a book this summer as well, Miss Winter?"

"No, sir. I studied plenty, sir."

"Obviously not. Perhaps you should give up now and join Mr. O'Brien on the Quidditch Pich?"

Keegan bowed her head and bit her lip. I knew from the way she clenched her hands that she was trying not to cry.

"No, sir, I don't think that would be conducive."

"Detention, Miss Winter, this evening after dinner."

I wouldn't take points from my own House for something this miniscule, but I wouldn't hesitate to give out a detention- especially to Keegan.

"Yes, sir."

I watched Ryder, Bill, and Alexandrina comfort Keegan after class.

"It can't be helped, Keegan. Everyone blanks out sometime. Hey, do you remember that time in DADA, when the Prof asked me the common spell to disarm your opponent? And I totally couldn't remember the spell. We learned that like second year, and I just blanked. Anyway, I lost points for that. At least you didn't lose points," Bill told her.

"I got a detention, Bill. I'm a prefect and we're less than a week into the school year. How do I explain to my charges that I have a detention already and that's why I can't give Alina her etiquette lesson tonight or have a discussion with Cassandra about _The Hound of the Baskervilles_."

I heard Keegan sigh. "I'm supposed to be setting this amazing example, guys, and I can't even manage to not get a detention in my own father's class. Hell, do you realize how much shit Silvanus and Lenora are going to give me for this?"

"They don't have to know," Alexandrina suggested. It was Ryder that knocked that suggestion out of the park.

"Sorry, Drina, but it doesn't work like that. The two Seventh Year Prefects in each House get a list of detentions for the day so that they know who is supposed to be out and all that. They also get the reason for the detention, who it's being supervised by and how long it should last. Also, Keegan and I were supposed to patrol tonight so it's going to mess up the roster."

Keegan groaned. "Shoot, I forgot about that too! Do you think Sabrina would fill in for me?"

"I think you'd owe Sabrina a really big favor," Alexandrina responded.

Inside the classroom, I silently agreed with Alexandrina. Sabrina Burke was a well-mannered, even-tempered Sixth Year Prefect. Despite her good nature, she would take full advantage of any debts owed to her.

"Oh, that's fine. I know exactly what she wants and I can easily get it for her. I'll just offer her that in exchange for covering my patrol tonight. Maybe Lenora and Silvanus will cut me some slack if they don't have to cover my spot."

"Not bloody likely, but it's worth a shot."

"Oh shut it, Ry, just forget about it, alright? I'll work it out."

Their voices faded as they walked away. I sighed and sat down at my desk. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

AN: Yay, Snape's POV. Isn't it fun to see how he actually thinks about Keegan? Also, notice the calling Dad of Snape by Keegan? Yeah, they totally see each other as legit father/daughter, they just rarely say it. Also, if anyone was thinking that Keegan went from being anxious phobophobic child in book one to total badass with no fears in book two, they're totally wrong. She's still anxious as hell, she just doesn't have anxiety attacks as much and also, she hides it much better. Also, given that I've updated like three chapters four chapters just this weekend, I'm probably not going to update for a couple of days, unless I have major inspiration and then I type so nothing matters.


	7. Chapter Six: Scars

Chapter Six: Scars

'You say don't act like a child  
But what if it's a father I need?  
It's not like you don't know  
What you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve.'

Detention. A nine letter word. Synonyms for detention include torturous (nine letters), devastating (eleven letters), exhausting (ten letters) and tear-inducing (too many letters to bother counting).

I hadn't had a detention with the Professor in two years. I'd never gotten the kind of detention that other kids got. The Professor knew that cleaning didn't bother me after having had two years in an orphanage basically as a slave.

No, he knew that talking about my feelings bothered me. So, my detentions with him always ended up being what the Muggles would call counselling sessions. The Professor asked me questions. If I answered dishonestly, he would give me a detention. If I refused to answer, he would put the question aside for the next time. I was rarely dishonest, and he didn't often ask me questions that I would refuse to answer.

I was right in my thinking. He'd given me three options for my detention.

"You can scrub twenty cauldrons, write 500 lines or sit down and talk until I'm done with you."

I sighed. If I chose the lines, which I was seriously considering, it was probably going to be something like: Never will I ever forget syrup of hellebore when Professor Snape asks me a question in class lest I be a dunderhead. In other words, he would make it ridiculously long. I could just scrub the cauldrons, but I didn't really feel like it.

Then I realized I didn't want to sit through a counselling session either.

"I'll do the lines, sir."

When I got back to the Common Room, at close to nine o'clock, I immediately ran into Elijah.

"Hey, Selwyn, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Elijah stood up. He looked back at his Year mates who grinned and wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had anything resembling intelligence, Crabbe, Goyle, you'd know that Shacklebolt is courting me. Also, do you really think Selwyn would date a lowly, little half-blood like me?" I responded. Yes, Crabbe and Goyle, because isn't there always a pair of those idiots at least once every seven years?

Elijah and I exited the Common Room, since there wasn't anywhere private in there to talk. We stood outside the doors to the Room. He looked down at me.

"You know, Snape, most of us forget you're a half-blood."

I flinched.

"I'm not a Snape, Selwyn. I'm a Winter, and you'd do well to remember it. Look, I need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" He asked, intrigued.

"The kind of favor that involves you taking Sabrina Burke on the first Hogsmeade trip of the season."

Elijah nodded slowly, pondering the request.

"Tell me two things, Winter."

"What?"

"One, why are you asking me this? Two- what's in it for me?"

"One, I owed Sabrina for covering my patrol tonight because of detention. Two," Merlin, I hated to say this, but who was the lesser of two evils? A debt to Sabrina Burke whose uncle owned a dangerous dark artificats shop in Knockturn Alley, or a debt to Elijah Selwyn who had enough connections in the ministry to ruin me for life? "I'll owe you."

"Owe me?" He echoed.

I frowned. "Within reason, yes."

"Within reason?"

"I reserve the right to veto any called in favors involving sexual actions."

"I can deal with that. You have yourself a deal, Winter."

"Good."

He bowed his head and I curtsied in response. This was as good as shaking hands.

I walked back into the Common Room and made my way over to my charges.

"Adelaide, Cassandra, Alina, how are you?" I asked calmly.

Alina smiled at me. "I'm great, Keegan. How was your detention?"

I smiled easily. "Don't worry about it, Alina, just don't get any of you get one of your own."

"Kee, over here," Julian called out.

"Are you guys good?"

"Yes, Keegan, we're good," Cassandra said.

My next, and final, stop of the evening was the couch in the Fifth Year corner. It was just so comfy, and the pillows smelled like Ryder. I just sort of wished Ryder were there as an additional pillow.

_"__Crucio," the dark witch gleefully shouted. Painful spasms rocked my body and I screamed in response. This made the sadist even happier as she took pleasure in my pain. _

_I could feel cuts opening, blood flowing onto the once white carpet beneath me. I could feel ugly bruises forming. A flitting thought had me asking myself how many scars I would have when this was over. _

_ "__Look at this, Lestrange," the scary looking man said. _

_The pain disappeared for a minute and I looked at him. I screamed myself hoarse when I saw him holding my baby brother by the hair on top of his head. _

_ "__Let him go," I begged, "let him go!" _

_The dark witch, Lestrange, laughed. She pointed her wand at the little boy. _

_ "__Sectumsempera."_

_Cuts formed all over Declan. I cried harder than I cried when she killed Mama and Papa. They were hurting my brother. She was killing Deccie. Didn't she know how sweet he was? COuldn't she see how young he was? Wasn't it bad enough that she was hurting a six year old girl? Why did she have to hurt my baby brother too? _

_I saw Declan slump to the ground. I knew what that meant. Mommy and Daddy had done the same thing, and they hadn't gotten up. _

_The dark witch looked back at me. _

_ "__Crucio," she said again. _

_I screamed. _

_She waved her wand again and again. I could tell the difference. It wasn't always the same curse. There were different ones. Some of them made me hurt, others made me see Mommy and Daddy and Declan die over and over. _

_I don't know when it stopped. It just did. _

I woke up screaming, with Drina simply sitting on my bed behind me. She had her arms wrapped around me and she occasionally squeezed me tightly.

"Mirabelle, can you go get the Professor?" Drina asked softly.

I don't know how Mirabelle responded. I was crying. I ran my hands up and down my arms, feeling the scars that were there. I knew my back was covered in burn marks. I knew there were other scars on my legs and some on the back of my neck. I knew they were so faded you had to know they were there to see them.

I knew they were there. I could see them. I could feel them.

I hated them.


	8. Chapter Seven: Waiting for Superman

Chapter Seven: Waiting for Superman

"She's talking to angels, counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah."

"Ooh, am I supposed to be afraid of the little Prefect?" A Seventh Year Gryffindor mocked me. "You're just a little girl, and a nasty one too as you're a snake. You know, if you'd been a Gryffindor, I might've actually screwed you."

I felt my temper flaring, but as Harrison Edwards had so eloquently pointed out, I was a Slytherin. Thus, I would not show my temper and instead react calmly and thoughtfully. And if I happened to mock him a little so be it.

"Let's see, ten points from Gryffindor for hexing two Third Years. Another ten points for disrespecting authority. Five points from Gryffindor for being a total arse and not knowing what your House actually stands for. Chivalry, bravery and honor? Right. I've got more of that in my pinky finger than you've ever had in your life."

I turned my back on him, knowing what he would proceed to do.

"_Bombarda_."

"_Protego_."

My wand conjured a shield that simply protected me from Edwards's possibly fatal curse. Did he not realize how dangerous casting that on a person could be? _Ha, of course he did, but I'm just a snake, so it doesn't matter if I die, does it? _

"Mr. Edwards, what do you think you're doing?"

I grinned maliciously when the Professor swooped in.

"Miss Winter, what initiated his attack?"

"I took ten points from Gryffindor after he hexed two Third Year Hufflepuffs, sir. I then took another ten points for disrespecting authority."

The Professor glared at the dunderhead who _actually _thought he would be able to land any kind of spell on me. It's not intelligent at all to forget what your opponent is good at, and Edwards stupidly forgot that I'm best at DADA.

"I see, well, I think another twenty points from Gryffindor for attempting to curse another student- a Prefect at that- while their back is turned. A very cowardly action, Mr. Edwards. I also believe you will be spending the next three weeks in detention with me every night."

"But, Quidditch!" The idiot sputtered.

Really, Edwards? You really thought Professor Snape would care about your Quidditch practices? I could understand his fear though. The first match of the season was the third Saturday in November and the poor, sodding Gryffindors were playing Slytherin House. Edwards happened to be their keeper. The only people I felt bad for were Bill and Charlie- specifically Charlie. Quidditch was his life.

"I will, of course, also be informing Professor McGonagall of your actions and writing a letter home to your parents. I hope you're unsurprised if you receive a Howler tomorrow morning."

Edwards paled and ran off, obviously hoping he could write to his parents before the Professor managed to.

He looked down at me, and I grinned.

"That was wicked, Professor."

"Yes, I suppose it was. Tell me, Miss Winter, why are you breaking Rule Number Two?"

"I'm a Fifth Year?" I responded in a questioning manner.

"Spectacular, Miss Winter, you know how old you are. You obviously forget how much of a target you tend to be for the other Houses due to your current… circumstances. I do not want to see you alone again."

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Why in the bloody hell did you lot ditch me this morning? I got reamed by the Professor for being alone!"

Drina, Bill, Ryder and Isaac all had the good grace to look ashamed.

Drina and Isaac each had only one word to say.

"Caleb," Drina said.

"Maya," Isaac said.

I groaned. Of course. My wonderful friends ditched me for their dates. Great.

"What about you two?" I asked Bill and Ryder. "You're both Prefects, well Isaac is too, but you've got to be more responsible than making off to snog your date."

"Um, actually, Keegan, the two of us were together having a little discussion."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of _discussion_, Bill?"

"You've nothing to worry about, Keegan. I've got it under control. You're good, and Ryder's currently fine."

"Currently?"

"Ryder, you have something to tell Keegan. Don't you?"

I could hear the threat in Bill's voice. We all could. He wasn't very good at masking it.

"Um, yeah, I do, but I'd rather tell her in private."

I shrugged, and managed to appear nonchalant. It didn't matter, though, because my heart was beating about three times faster than it should.

He and I walked over to an alcove in the wall of the corridor. He climbed up and held out his hand to assist me in getting up onto it as it stood about two feet off of the floor.

"Keegan, we need to talk."

This was it. He was going to ask me.

"Yeah?"

I couldn't believe it!

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Annora."

What?

"What?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Annora, Keegan. I'm sorry."

"But, I thought we…"

No. I wasn't going to mope over this. Ryder and I hadn't been together. We didn't have an understanding. It was stupid of me to think that we might actually go out. It was stupid of me to think that he might actually like me.

I shook my head, blinking back any tears that may've been forming.

I smiled at him, showing that it's okay, then I hopped down out of the alcove and made my way back to the group.

"There's no point in waiting for superman, is there?" I asked Drina softly.

She shook her head. "Not really, Keegan, no."

I would have to find him myself.


	9. Chapter Eight: Battlefield

Chapter Eight: Battlefield

"I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for."

A wand could easily cut the tension in the Common Room that evening. Ryder sat too close to Annora. I ignored the Fifth Year area completely in favor of spending the evening with my charges. I found that Alina needed more etiquette, Cassandra with remembering Potions ingredients and Adelaide with DADA. These were all easy things for me to fix.

"Cassandra, you need to use a mnemonic."

"Adelaide, it's this wand movement, not that one."

"Alina, you to curtsy deeper. Like this."

I occupied myself with my charges in a desperate attempt to forget about Ryder. The Homemade trip was next weekend and the Monday after I would have to deal with pity from Hufflepuff, snide looks from Ravenclaw, mocking from Gryffindor and silence from my fellow Slytherins.

I don't understand why Ryder doesn't realize what he did, but it isn't just teen angst we have to deal with. The Shacklebolt family is really high up in the Ministry, and I can't imagine Ryder not being taught proper etiquette. Hell, I even know it, and I'm only a half-blood. Then again, I suppose it helps when your guardian is friends with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy is the one who gives you all your lessons. Merlin, that woman can drill etiquette into a person.

Ryder lost the trust of his peers by asking Annora to Hogsmeade. We'd had an understanding and were courting with the Professor's recently given permission. He asked another girl out without even attempting to break it off with me.

I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The rest of our House might not be so forgiving. The Professor certainly wouldn't be, and neither would Peyton.

_My Beloved Sister,_

In a hypothetical situation if a girl, and her entire House, thought that she and another guy were courting, but the boy happened to ask a different girl to Hogsmeade, what would you do?

Also, life sucks.

_Love, Keegan_

Her response came at breakfast the next day.

_Kee,_

Uncle Remus and I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks at noon in Hogsmeade. Don't be late.

_Love, Peyton_

I love the simplicity that is my sister. She's so blatant and blunt. It's a beautiful thing to have somebody around that _actually _tells it like it is. She's also not a liar. Yeah, our relationship has gotten better in the last year or so.

Breakfast was an even more awkward affair than last night in the Common Room. The Professor had obviously heard about the tension in his House, probably because Lenora or Silvanus updated him. I knew better than to be mad at them for it. It was their job to keep the Professor updated.

It was awkward, though, not just because the Professor was glaring at Ryder from the high table, but because Ryder chose to sit down next to Drina. Drina was on my left. Alina was on my right. The firstie stared at Ryder.

"Do you honestly think you can sit there?" She demanded.

Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Look, I'm not even a Pureblood and I know that what you did is a big no-no." She motioned to the high table. "You pissed off the Professor, which I can tell isn't a good idea. You upset Keegan, which really isn't a good idea cause she's a DADA prodigy and, well, you aren't. Basically, you're further screwing yourself over by sitting there. Also, you're just being an arse."

Ryder's eyes widened. He remained silent and still.

Alina rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Move!"

Ryder slowly stood and walked over to sit with Annora. The people sitting around me starting laughing. We laughed to the point of tears before remembering that we were supposed to be the dignified House.

"Alina Jasper, I don't ever want to hear you using that language again. It's coarse and very unladylike," I reprimanded, doing my best to sound prim and proper. It amused me. It amused all of us actually.

"But, Mom!" She whined.

That set Julian and Caleb off laughing again.

See, the divide was very clear. Julian, Caleb and Drina sided with me. Mirabelle and Annora (obviously- the brat) sided with Ryder. At least, that was the Fifth Year division. Most of the firsties were too oblivious to care, but Alina was very apt at standing up for people. Sometimes I wonder if she should've been a Gryffindor.

Lenora, Silvanus, Elijah and Sabrina were very quietly showing me their support. That was a really big deal. When things happened to cause in-House feuds, the Prefects were usually evenly divided. In this case, all the Prefects except Ryder (duh) were on my side.

As pleased as I was to know I had the support of my authority, I really didn't want any fighting to occur in Slytherin. We had to be a united front.

I have friends in other Houses, but ultimately, my allies are my fellow Slytherins. I don't _expect _it of Bill and Isaac, because they are really good friends of mine, but I know they could turn on me. I also know that Drina would never turn her back on me. I have a good feeling that Julian and Caleb wouldn't either.

Of course, I hope Isaac and Bill will stand by me through thick and thin. I hope Ryder and I can mend our relationship. I hope this fight between the two of won't make Slytherin an even larger target for the other Houses. I hope the Professor forgives Ryder and doesn't try to kill him. I hope Peyton has some good advice for me. I hope Drina and Caleb and Julian are my friends for as long as I live. I hope the Prefects continue to stand by me. I hope this works out alright.

Ha. There isn't enough hope in the world for all of that.

But can I hope that there is?


	10. Chapter Nine: Save Me

Update: Sorry to anyone who has already read this, I honestly forgot to put the warning in.

**Warning: This chapter is slightly more mature than others due to language, violence and slight mentions of sexual harassment.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Save Me

'Sorry did I wake your dreams?  
Some questions run too deep  
We only, only wake up when we sleep  
Led by the lunar light, trouble's all we'd find  
Lost our way tonight.'

Hogsmeade is a wonderful place. In fact, it's one of my favorite places in the world. There are only two places that even come close to Hogsmeade. One is the Professor's quarters in Hogwarts. It has the most calming atmosphere of any place I've ever been in ever. The other is the willow tree in Uncle Remus's back yard. Not the house we live in that Carina and Liam left to Peyton and I where Uncle Remus and Aunt Emma live with us, but his cottage in Devon.

That wasn't the only reason I loved Hogsmeade though. It was also one of the most beautiful places on earth, especially toward the end of November. Snow on the ground and laughing voices filling the air as kids try to distract themselves from the cold.

Hogsmeade meant family and friends. It meant that I could be who I was, without worrying about fitting the image presented for me by my connections. I didn't have to be Professor Snape's charge, DADA prodigy and exemplary student. I didn't have to be snotty, upper class girl who struggled to stay adrift in her House. I didn't have to be someone's mentor. I could just be me. Not Peyton's sister. Not Drina's best friend. Not Ryder's scorned ex.

I could be me. And I loved that. So, yeah, Hogsmeade is my favorite place.

"Hey, Kee."

I will never forget that voice. I will never forget the way her arms feel, wrapped around my waist. I will never forget the way she held me while I cried. I will never forget how good a person she is. I will never lose her. At least, I'll strive not to.

"Hey, Pey."

My sister stood with my Uncle at a table toward the back of the Three Broomsticks. A butterbeer was sitting on the table, waiting for me. I grinned at that. This was _just _what I needed.

"So, what's happened this year? I haven't had many letters from you, Cub," Uncle Remus said. He managed to reprimand me in the same sentence as well as sound concerned.

I looked him over. He'd changed drastically since August when I last saw him. He was slightly gaunter, and a lot skinnier. I guess he and Aunt Emma didn't spend as much time together when they didn't have to get together to take care of Peyton and I.

They'd had to continue mostly raising Peyton because professor Flitwick, while he agreed to be her legal guardian, hadn't taken the hand raising her that Professor Snape had with me. I figured it was due to me being younger. I didn't want to admit that it was probably because the Professor was truly devoted to his snakes. That meant admitting that Flitwick wasn't totally devoted to his eagles. And I really just refused to do that.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Peyton answered.

So I told them. I told them about my first few days, adjusting to having three firsties looking up to me and being mentored by me. I told them about my slowly progressing bond with the Professor, and tried not to be upset when I noticed Uncle's jealousy. I told them about Ryder- everything about Ryder.

Uncle promised to kill him. I responded that I was already making sure the Professor didn't put anything in his tea.

Peyton reminded me that she would be there for me. She gave me two options for revenge. Option number one? Date somebody else and make him jealous, _if _I wanted him back. Option number two? Ignore him completely. Just don't talk to him. Hang out with Isaac and Bill as much as possible. Don't sit near him in classes.

I decided I liked both options.

Uncle Remus said he had to get back, so he left after an hour. Peyton informed me that she had the whole day free, so we decided to get our Christmas shopping done.

"What are you getting for the Professor?" She asked me as we stood in Zonko's getting stuff for a couple of friends. With a slightly heavy heart, I realized I wouldn't be getting presents for Ryder this year.

I already had a couple of small things that would go to Adelaide and Cassandra. I'd put a little more thought into Alina's gift, buying her a book on magical customs that I hoped she would enjoy, but also help her understand the world she'd been thrown into.

Drina had a little jewelry set, nothing fancy, because, well, I only had so much money. Bill was getting a book about curse breaking. Isaac was getting some stuff from Zonko's. I thought he would enjoy taking the fake wands home to let his little sister see.

Julian, Caleb and Mirabelle were getting chocolates. As I felt a responsibility to Bridgette (who was still my patrol partner most nights), I was sending her some candy too.

"I don't know, Pey."

"Shouldn't you figure it out? This would be your last chance to buy anything without him knowing."

"Nah, it really isn't. The Professor stays behind for the Winter Holidays, and _technically_, I'm not residing at Hogwarts, I'm residing with the Professor. Basically, I get free reign of the area, so I can go into Hogsmeade any day. Also, we go into Diagon Alley occasionally as well."

"That's fun."

"Not really. We usually end up having to go to the Malfoys for lunch, because Lord Malfoy is the Professor's 'friend'. It's stuffy and uninteresting. Draco is a nice enough kid; bit spoiled though."

Peyton glanced at her watch. "Hey, I'm sorry, sis, but I have to go."

My heart clenched.

"Yeah, okay."

I hugged her tightly. She squeezed back. I paid for my stuff real quick. She paid for hers. We went outside and I watched her walk away.

It hurt way too much to let her go.

Tears fell down my cheeks as she left. They froze into ice when the cold got to them. It was too chilly to wipe them away, though, so I left them.

I ducked into an alley in the darker part of Hogsmeade. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me cry.

"Hey, snake bitch, what do you think you're doing?"

My head snapped up. What was Edwards doing in Hogsmeade?

My wand slid down out of the holster, the same one Uncle gave me several years ago, straight into my hand. I felt slightly better. Despite the cold, despite my tears, if I had my wand, I could be okay.

"What are you doing here, Edwards? Your privileges were revoked," I spat.

He narrowed his eyes. He drew his wand.

_'__Expelliarmus,'_ I whispered. His wand flew out of his hand and he immediately moved in on me. Two other guys, both of whom masked, appeared behind me. One of them managed to disarm me before I could get them. I tried to scream, knowing that was a safer option than nonverbal and wandless magic, but a _silencio_ was quickly cast, prohibiting me from doing so.

"We're gonna mess you up so much," Edwards cackled.

I struggled. I had to take the two behind me out, or I had no chance. Edwards was a loose cannon. I wouldn't put it past him to kill me, or… other things.

Edwards preferred physical violence to hexes and jinxes. That much was made obvious by the shooting pain in my ribs from his kicks. I tried really hard not to cry. Damn it, I shouldn't even have been in this situation.

"Look at me, bitch!"

I obeyed. As soon as my eyes met his, I knew what he was planning to do. I was _not _going to let that happen to me.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on channeling my magic through them. Sure enough, I was able to push Edwards far enough away that I could grab my wand. I had time to cast two spells. The first ended the _silencio_ charm on me. The second required the quickest casting I'd ever managed.

The memory I conjured up was the first time the Professor called me daughter. My pretty little snake slithered out of my wand, looked at me and immediately disappeared. I knew she was headed for Hogwarts to alert the Professor. I just hoped he made it in time.

Seconds later, my wand was being ripped out my hand.

Time froze.

I heard that awful sound of cracking wood and I screamed myself hoarse.

My wand was broken.

I had never felt so much pain.

A sharp blow to the back of my head.

I blacked out.


	11. Chapter Ten: Safe and Sound

AN: I apologize for any confusion, but I did delete the original version of this chapter. Chapter Eleven basically wrote itself and I had to go back and change this one to work the next two chapters. Eleven will be up shortly after this one, and Twelve will be up as soon as I find a song that fits it.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Safe and Sound

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go".  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone",  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

_Severus Snape_

I have rarely felt true fear. In fact, there have only been a few times in which I felt legitimate fear. Half of those few times have involved my daughter. Despite my experience with fear, I have never felt it as surely as I did when I saw Keegan's Patronus find me.

It couldn't give me a message. I was unsurprised. Prodigy? Yes. Able to do magic she didn't even know existed? No. The Patronus couldn't speak to me, but it could lead me to her.

I didn't bother ending my conversation with pleasantries. The Headmaster granted me permission to apparate long enough to reach Hogsmeade. The run itself would've taken fifteen minutes. Keegan probably didn't have fifteen minutes.

The crack of apparation into the middle of Hogsmeade alerted many to the current circumstances. Her Patronus led me into the darker part of the village. I scowled and the furrow on my forehead deepened with confusion and stress. Why in the name of bloody Merlin would Keegan have been stupid enough to go into this area?

The snake moved even deeper into the area. I could hear hexes and jinxes being cursed now, and my blood boiled.

I imagine my descent upon the alley looked similar to Death approaching a murderer. The three attackers attempted to run, but a swift wand movement had all three of them tied up. Another movement had them stunned.

I quickly sent a Patronus back to the school. My doe would inform Minerva, Filius and Pomona that they needed to come to Hogsmeade immediately. That taken care of, I knelt beside my daughter.

I couldn't hear her breathing.

"Where did you find her?" Poppy asked me.

I frowned. "She was laying in the snow while three boys threw hexes, jinxes, and I imagine a couple of curses at her. I don't believe all the injuries were cast by wands though. I'm sure some of them were caused by the boys actually physically harming her."

Poppy muttered a curse under their breath. "Who were they?"

"One of them was Edwards. The boy had had several altercations with Keegan previously."

Poppy finished the diagnostic charm and an image of Keegan's body appeared above her. All injuries showed up on it, color coded by cause. The jinxes were in blue. The hexes in green. The curses in black. Any injuries caused without magic showed in red.

There were many of all colors.

My hands curled into fists when I saw the diagnostic. "Can you fix this, Madame?"

Poppy frowned and started casting the counter spells to the hexes and jinxes. Steadily, the green and blue disappeared, leaving only black and red.

"I need you to get the boys to tell me what curses they used on her. I have to know, or I won't be able to do anything. I'm sure I will need your help with it as well."

Poppy refused to tell me the extent of the injuries, but I knew how to read a diagnosis. Her heart beat was weak. Her right lung was partially collapsed. Her kidneys weren't working at all. There was bruising all over her body. She had seven fractured or broken ribs. It appeared that there was something wrong with her wrist- probably a sprain.

I left the hospital wing and went to the Headmaster's office. First, though, I made a stop at my office for a tiny vial of a clear liquid.

I hadn't bothered to find out who the two masked boys were earlier. I'd been far too worried to deal with them. I should've though, because when I pulled the masks off the two boys my heart just about stopped.

Edwards was obviously the leader. The second cohort was Riley James- a half-blood Gryffindor who was often the target of Keegan's determination to protect firsties. The third actually sent a pang of betrayal through me. I'd approved of this boy. I'd agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'd thought he made a really good friend to Keegan.

Caleb Albright.

"What did you do to her _exactly_?" I demanded in a growl.

Edwards made the mistake of being proud of his actions.

He began listing off the non-magical injuries. As important as they were, that wasn't what I needed to know about.

"Shut up, Edwards. Albright, what curses did you lot cast?"

"The Halting Curses, sir, and _visconfuto_."

I cursed. My wand moved of its own accord, conjuring my Patronus. I quickly gave the message to Pomfrey and the doe disappeared. I was then able to refocus on Caleb and the others.

"I hope you realize you're going to get Azkaban for life for using that curse," I murmured. I don't think Albright realized just how much it pissed me off when one of my snakes failed me- when I failed one of them. I didn't even know what motives Albright had for this. It had come out of nowhere.

"Why did you do this, Albright? Why ruin your future?"

He bowed his head. "I won't tell you that, sir."

"Do you want any hope of evading Azkaban, Caleb? I suggest you work with me. Madame Pomfrey is currently in the Hospital Wing, trying to _save my daughter's life_. She is far more important to me than you are; however, you are still one of my snakes. Now, if you tell me why you did this, I will do everything in my power to alleviate your sentence."

He appeared to weigh it out in his head. Merlin, I hoped he would make the right choice.

"Drina organized it, sir. I couldn't risk disobeying the daughter of the DiMercurio family."

I understood then. Peyton had been right, and Keegan never believed her.

Wonderful.

As soon as I knew exactly what'd been done to Keegan, I returned to my daughter's bedside. I could deal with her attackers at a later date. I refused; however, to allow Keegan to wake without me by her side.

She tossed and turned in her sleep. Poppy was trying her hardest to keep her stabilized, but magic could only do so much. Keegan had to work on her own to heal some of the injuries, and her body wasn't up to the task.

"There's nothing more I can do, Severus. I imagine she will fall into what the Muggles call a coma. I know that you know what that is. She's going to have to get herself out of this. I'm sorry, but there is really nothing more that magic can do for her," she had said.

It'd been several hours since Poppy gave me that bit of information. Eventually, the punishment had to happen. It was requested that I leave Keegan and attend to the two Slytherins in trouble. The "request", naturally, came from Dumbledore. I knew I had to go though, Dumbledore couldn't be trusted to fairly punish two Slytherins.

Caleb entered my office first. I remained as calm as I possibly could. The younger boy appeared to be very shaken up, and his hands made his anxiety obvious.

"Tell me _now _exactly why you chose to follow Miss DiMercurio's orders, and not come to me instead."

So Caleb told me the story. How he had dated "Drina" for the entirety of this school year, and most of the last. How he'd thought she was a decent person, nothing like her family. Apparently, her animosity toward Keegan had started four months ago, when she found out that Lupin was a werewolf.

I didn't bother asking how she'd found that out. Lupin called her Cub. It couldn't be too terribly difficult a connection to make. I simply wondered how many others in her Year had made that connection.

He told me how he'd attempted to break it off with Miss DiMercurio, but she'd responded with threats. Her family was extremely powerful in Italy, and Caleb had feared for his family.

"I will not expel you, Mr. Albright," I said softly.

Caleb's head snapped up. "You won't?" He echoed.

"No, I won't. I will even see to the protection of your family in the event that the DiMercurio family does actually target them. I will be; however, giving you detention. Now, your detentions hinge on one thing. If you can get my daughter," because I didn't care at this point who heard me refer to Keegan as my daughter, "to forgive you, then you will have detention every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next three months. If you can't get her to forgive you, you will be in detention every day for the rest of the year."

Caleb nodded. "I understand, sir. Thank you."

"No, Mr. Albright. Do you think I didn't realize that Miss DiMercurio's other workers would not have told me the curses they used? Do you realize that the Headmaster would not have let me use Legilimency to find it out? You don't realize how in debt I am to you for saving Keegan's life; however, my debt has been served in the information that I will not expel you, and I will protect your family."

Caleb bowed his head. "Even so, sir, thank you."

He left.

It took me mere moments to demand McGonagall expel Edwards and James. When she heard the whole story, and the explanation of the stuff before it, she hesitantly agreed. The other Professors had confided that they too cared about Keegan. I hadn't realized that they cared enough to expel their own students without too much difficulty.

I'd offered both Edwards and James a deal. If they took their expulsion without any fuss, I wouldn't report their dark magic to the DMLE. Minerva had instructed them to take the deal, explaining that this was the best offer they were going to get.

"What are you going to do about Miss DiMercurio?" Minerva asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "I have granted Mr. Albright amnesty. He was threatened into the situation, and did not cast any of the dangerous spells. In fact, he was behind the more harmless jinxes. Miss DiMercurio, on the other hand, is directly responsible for all of the damage to my daughter having plotted the entire situation. She will be expelled."

"And when her family retaliates?"

"I will offer them the same deal I offered Edwards and James. As she attends an English school, she is subject to the English Ministry. If they accept her expulsion and do not try to fight it, I will not press charges. It's the only way they can keep it under wraps. I do not expect them to fight too much."

"Write out what you're offering them, Severus. I will deal with the family. You should get Keegan's friends together and go back with her. Hopefully between your support and her friends, she will wake. If you haven't alerted Remus and the others, you should do that as well."

I curtly nodded. "Thank you, Minerva."

She smiled softly. "You're welcome. Now go. Keegan needs you."

_Keegan needs you._


	12. Chapter Eleven: White Fire

Chapter Eleven: White Fire

"If you've still got some light in you then go before it's gone.  
Burn your fire for no witness, it's the only way it's done."

_Keegan_

I wandered. The place I was in made no sense. It was an empty field with the occasional wilted flower. Once in a while, I would heard a scream or a laugh and see the flitting figure of a young girl cross in front of me. That was rare, though, and I was alone more often than not.

So I walked, and I wandered, and I just kept trying to find my way home. I thought about all the homes I'd had over the years. My first home- a large Victorian house. My bedroom had been painted green. My favorite color then. My favorite color now. I guess I've always been a Slytherin.

My second home was more of a placement than a home. The orphanage was the most hopeless place I've ever been, even more hopeless than my current situation. It was like the gray, dreary walls sucked the life out of you. There was no possible way to be happy in that place.

My third home was nicer than the orphanage but still not the place I loved. I shared a bedroom with Peyton and felt like I could be happy for the first time in three years. My home with Carina, Liam and Peyton made sense. Uncle Remus was there too, as well as Aunt Emma. No one hurt me there, and I was able to forget about my guilt over Declan and my parents. For a while anyway.

My current home is probably the best place I've lived. The Professor is one of the greatest people I've ever met. He… cares.

Then there was a park. I frowned in confusion. The only park I'd ever really been to was the one outside my parents' home. I knew now that it was the place where the Death Eaters started following Mama, Declan and I. The park was the subject of many nightmares for me.

There was a little girl on the swings. When I approached her, I was met with a younger version of myself. I guess that didn't really surprise me, but it did.

"You're scared," she told me.

"What do I have to be scared of?"

She tilted her head.

"Everything."

A malicious cackle sounded behind me. I turned on the heel of my foot and reached for my wand, only for my breathing to speed up when I couldn't find it.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're dead now, Blood Traitor."

* * *

Keegan started bouncing on her bed. Her limbs thrashed and her breathing picked up.

"W-What's going on, Sir?" Bill Weasley demanded. The Professor made no move to reply, instead calling for the Healer.

They were all shoved to the side when Madame Pomfrey came barreling in. She put two fingers on Keegan's neck and her eyes lit up with fear. She cast a diagnostic charm on the girl. The _visconfuto _curse had been lifted as soon as Madame Pomfrey knew what she was dealing with, as had the Halting Curses. There hadn't been any adverse side effects then.

This was something different.

"I'm losing her," Madame Pomfrey murmured.

"What?" Caleb demanded, his voice wrought with fear. He'd come in quietly two days into Keegan's coma. The Professor hadn't said anything then. He didn't say anything now, several days later.

"Her heart is beating too fast. Her blood pressure is rising and if I don't get it brought down now, she's going to have a stroke or a heart attack."

"Why?" The Professor asked.

"I imagine there's something going on in her mind. It's been known to happen."

"What if I go into her mind?"

"It's too risky. I can't condone it. If she dies now, you'd die as well."

"Would it save her?"

"I don't know!"

"Is there any possibility?"

Madame Pomfrey chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered the possibility. Her wand was still casting the necessary spells to try and bring down Keegan's blood pressure. Nothing was working. It was possible that the Professor's presence would help her, she just couldn't risk her. With a heavy heart, knowing that she might very well be sentencing the girl in front of her to death, she responded.

"No. No, there isn't."

* * *

I didn't have my wand, but Lestrange did. She had me on the ground, writhing and thrashing from the pain, in seconds with a single _crucio_. She was going to break me. I could feel it.

The little girl watched on. Her eyes lit up with pain when she saw my current state. I screamed for her to run, but she didn't. She stayed and she watched. Then Lestrange turned her wand on young me, and I retaliated.

"_Sectumsempera_!"

It didn't matter that I didn't have my wand. Giant cuts appeared on Lestrange's body anyway. I jumped to my feet and ran to little me. I picked her up and took off running. I heard her cursing and shouting behind me and I ran as fast I could. My heart kept beating, faster than it should've been, I knew.

There was nothing to be done about that though.

"You have to let me go," little me whispered.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to do that.

"If you want to survive, you have to me go! You can do it, Keegan. I believe in you."

"I can't just leave you. She'll torture us again."

Little me smiled. "Don't you understand, Keegan? I don't really exist. Lestrange doesn't really exist. We're all figments of your imagination. We're all just parts of your nightmares that are manifesting because you're too afraid to go back to the real world, but you're going to die if you don't! You have to let me go, and you have to go back!"

I think I understood then, because when I set little me down, she disappeared. When I looked back for Lestrange, the only person I found wore billowing robes in the darkest black. What was the Prfoessor doing here, and then, remembering little me's words, was it even the real Professor?

I didn't know. I never found out.

* * *

"I don't believe you. I'm going in."

"Severus, I cannot let you."

"You are not going to _let _me do anything, Poppy. I do this of my own accord, and take note of your attempt to refuse me. Open her eyes."

Madame Pomfrey hesitated.

_"__Now."_

She gently pushed Keegan's eyelids apart.

"_Legilimens_."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Stand

Chapter Twelve: Stand

"When push comes to shove  
You find what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
&amp; it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe you hands, Shake it off  
Then you stand."

_Severus Snape_

"What are you doing here?"

I turned sharply and stared down into a set of more innocent eyes. They belonged to a younger version of my daughter. She was staring up at me, her hands on her hips. Briefly, I wondered when this sassy nature disappeared.

"I am here for Keegan. Perhaps you can direct me?"

"Silly Professor, I _am _Keegan. I'm Keegan before the orphanage. The Keegan you're looking for is in danger, Professor."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's scared to come back to your world, so she's seeking refuge in ours."

"How is that?"

"Well, earlier, she was dying at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and that nightmare only stopped when I got her to let go of me. I think there is other stuff she has to let go of, Professor, because she's fighting a different battle now."

"What battle is she fighting now?"

"That's for you to figure out."

The little girl ran away, leaving me standing there quietly. I looked around at my surroundings- a dead meadow sparsely decorated with wilted flowers. What exactly was that telling me about the mental state of Keegan?

I began walking, figuring that there was no better way to come across her. Then again, I didn't really know what I was looking for.

I might have wandered for hours. I might have wandered for minutes. For all I know, it could have been days. There was no way to tell time. My wand refused to cast even the simplest _tempus _charm. Be that as it may, however long I wandered eventually I found another young version, a much different version, of Keegan playing on a creaking swing.

She looked up and her eyes widened. Seconds later, she took off running.

I followed.

She led me to a large, decrepit building. A sign hung on the front of the brick house calling it the O'Neil Home for Unfortunate Cases. There was a chain hanging on the front doors, refusing to allow her entrance into the building. She started attacking the chains; eventually the padlock fell to the ground with a clatter.

Again, I followed.

She ran up a set of rickety stairs and disappeared into a room. When I moved to join her inside, the door shut in my face. No matter my efforts, I could not open it.

* * *

"I'm losing her again," Poppy Pomfrey murmured. She cast a diagnostic spell and her gaze upon the Slytherin hardened.

"Can we help?" Bill asked softly.

"Has Professor Snape alerted Miss Vance, Mr. Lupin and Miss Winter?"

"I think so?"

"Fine, use the Floo in my office and get them to come. I think Keegan might relax if her family comes. I only hope the Professor is doing more good than harm where he is."

"Where is he, Madame?" Isaac asked.

"In Keegan's mind."

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened. I immediately took advantage, stepping inside and freezing when I saw the "man" before me. I knew him from Keegan's descriptions. I knew him from her memories. It was the being whom she called "the Master", the one in charge of this godforsaken orphanage.

"Don't you just love knowing how alone you are, Squib?"

Keegan glared at him. Her tiny hands balled up into fists; she made no move to hurt him. I did not agree.

Before I understood what was happening, the apparition dissipated into a cloud of mist and the particles then separated. Keegan looked up at me. Her eyes now wide and innocent, a far cry from the hard glare they'd held moments before.

"Hi, Dad," she whispered before collapsing in my arms.

* * *

"We were aware of her condition, but none of us could get away to come," Emmeline Vance explained to the Healer. Madame Pomfrey tutted and shook her head in response.

"Keegan's blood pressure is far too high. Her heart is beating faster than it should. She's on the verge of a stroke or a heart attack, depending on which organ gives out first. The _visconfuto_ curse was used on her, but between Severus and I we healed her of it."

"Where is the Professor?" Peyton asked.

Madame Pomfrey gestured to the man in the bed next to Keegan's. "He may appear to be asleep. In reality, I could not stop him from using Legilimency. He believes that something is going on in Keegan's mind, something that's forcing her to remain asleep and spiking her condition at the same time. He went into her mind to see what he could do about fixing it."

"If she dies in there, won't he die too?" Julian questioned.

The four remaining students: Bill, Isaac, Julian and Caleb, bore faces whiter than the sterile sheets Keegan rested on. They were reluctant to be there; afraid because they could not help their friend. They were even more scared, particularly Caleb, that Keegan was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Miss Winter is strong, Mr. Lancaster. There is nothing I can do for her as her condition is prompted by a psychological problem, but I believe that she can help herself. If nothing else, Professor Snape is in there, and he will do everything he can."

* * *

The orphanage disappeared. Young Keegan and I stood in the middle of a field once again. This time, I watched as the girl I knew to be my daughter faced off against a demon that appeared in the form she would recognize above all else.

Me.

"We have to do this by ourselves, Professor. You're our biggest insecurity you know. We're terrified that you're going to decide you don't want us, and have us shipped back off to the orphanage. We're comfortable with you, and scared you'll decide we aren't worth it anymore."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we aren't good enough."

I walked away from the eight-year-old version of Keegan, and strode toward the fifteen-year-old. I waved my hand and the apparition that was me disappeared. Keegan, my Keegan, turned to face me.

"Professor?"

"In the flesh. Now, I assure you that I do not agree with any of the foolishness your mind has concocted to keep you here. I would much prefer you receive a detention in the real world, Miss Winter. Your body is waiting for you, as are your friends."

I chose not to mention the fact that her best friend was the cause of her current situation.

"I'm scared."

"I know, but you're brave."

"But I'm a Slytherin."

"Yes. You're a true Slytherin. You're cunning and ambitious and manipulative enough to get me to brew tea at four o'clock in the morning for you and your charges. But you're also brave enough to stand up to a Seventh Year Gryffindor when they threaten a First Year Hufflepuff. You were brave enough to do that. You're brave enough to do this. Wake up, Keegan. You need to wake up."

* * *

In the Hospital Wing, the residential Dungeon Bat sat up in his bed just as the Scary but Brilliant Slytherin Prefect awoke with a gasp in hers.


	14. Author's Note

...I swore I'd never do this...

This story is on hold until I completely edit/rewrite both Seasons Saga: Winter and what I've written of Seasons Saga: Spring. I'm about four chapters into rewriting Winter and it looks like it will be a much longer, and much more detailed, version. I've changed quite a few elements, but it is, essentially, the same story. I hope that everyone will enjoy the new versions, and I'm sorry that this will be on hold until it's been rewritten but I see no point in continuing this version while rewriting it. I hope everyone understands!

Also, I'm on vacation until the 8th of August, so nothing will be written till the 9th.

\- Sarcastic-Bludger


End file.
